fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Dreamy Cat/Game Project:Creepy Cuteness
This blog is about a platformer videogame project that i'll create in the future,fusing both cute things and creepypastas. DISCLAIMER:This project is in early development progress,and many things need to be added. =Plot= Basic Plot It all starts in Lollyland,a land filled with cute and magical beings,many creatures and persons are happily playing in the streets of Lollyland,unltil a storm comes from the nowhere,and sets everything in darkness.All of the beings try to hide or get back to their homes,but the darkness is too much for them,and many if them were posessed and turned into evil versions of themselves.Suddenly,a dark shadow appears from that storm,and takes the form of a person,which is wearing a black hood and its face is covered by the darkness.It used it's dark powers and turned Lollylands into complete ruins.After all that havoc,Lollipop wakes up from her nap,and takes a peek outside.After seeing all of that,she embarks on a adventure to save her homeland and the rest of the world,and discover who was the one who did all that chaos in TSC,and live the adventure she never lived before. WARNING!This part has been collapsed due to spoilers. After passing all the stages of the 1st world,Lollipop and her team find the librarian from Lollyland,but she seems to look...different.After Lollipop tried to gently ask her for information of that dark thing,she refuses to tell you,and force seems like the only way to make her spill the beans.After fighting with her,a dark matter replenishes from her.She tells you that she only knows that those dark forces have the power to corrupt other beings.She tells you that you can search for more information on Kyvashin's library. After (W.I.P) Game/App Description Dark Beings have taken over Lollyland and the rest of the world!Embark on a epic adventure on 12 worlds to save The Secret Continent from the Dark Beings. =Characters= Main Character - Lollipop Lollipop is the main character of Creepy Cuteness.She's unlocked since the start of the game,and is one of the few characters that has Candy Pop as her weapon of choice. Appearance She looks like a little girl with lollipops sticked to her body.She wears a red tank top with a lollipop icon in it,and a short blue skirt,which also has lollipop icons.She has a long,straight pink hair that reaches to her lower back.She has 3 lollipops sticked to her hair,and one of them has a red star,similar to the red star in KYB's head.She is flat-chested,and lollipop icons sticked to her arms.She wears red shoes,that have many lollipops sticked to them. In Game Lollipop is the starter character of the game.She has high speed and has the 2nd fastest resurrection time in the game.She's one of the few characters of the game able to use the Candy Pop weapon.She also has high attack,high Magic Defense,fast Ultra Gauge filling rate,and average HP and CP.Unfortnately,she has low Defense,and the lowest Magic Attack in game,so learning magic moves to her is useless,and her unique skills have a high CP cost,so often using them 1 or 2 times might leave you without CP. She's also frail to many elemental skills.Many Dark Skills can easily defeat her,and her resistance to ailments is very low.Her upsides is that she's resistant to light spells,and her speed can make avoiding attacks much easier.Also,if she's defeated,she'll take less time reviving than nearly every other unit of the game. Base Stats Elemental Resistance In-Game Description A small 8-year old girl,with the power to replenish evil spirits using her...lollipop-shaped Mace?Even being such a tiny fella,she has the heart of a tiger,and once she proposes something,she'll never quit.She's not as powerful as you expect,but if you make her mad,you'll regret it. Secret Description She's always feeling the sunshine,even at midnight.She's the type of person that looks everything by the bright side,even funerals.She has troubles treating her addiction to lollipops.Even if she has lollipops sticked in her body,she won't taste like a lollipop if you eat her... =Game Features= Affection Time Affection time is a feature where the player can interact with the characters of his team.The player can buy them objects,play with them,and talk with them.Affection time increases the level of affection your character will have with you.However,each unit is different,and they like and dislike different things,so discovering what they like can be a little challenging.Increasing the level of affection of your character can bring extra benefits in battle: - Ultra Gauge fills faster. - Critical Chance of your character's attacks increases. - Resurrection time decreases. Category:Blog posts